Confessions at the 99
by thisisafalseidentity
Summary: Jake struggles to tell Amy how he feels, but his emotions are put to the test when both of them go on an undercover mission that could prove to be fatal. They spend one night together at the precinct working on the mission when the dynamic between them suddenly changes. Rated M for later content.
1. The Assignment

She was sitting at her desk, deep in thought, as she typed out the report for her latest solved case.

'Santiago, can I talk you?' Jake asked. "What is it Peralta?" came her curt reply. "I... I've been thinking... for quite some time I've wanted to say' mumbled Jake.

'Peralta, Santiago, my office immediately' announced Captain Holt, dismissing the palpable tension growing between the two of them. Slowly they walked behind him, Jake knew if he didn't tell her soon he wouldn't be able to take it.

'Sit' was all the Captain had to say. "Yes, sir?" Amy questioned, but her words didn't have the same eagerness the Captain was used to hearing. "I wanted to call both of you in today to tell you how the next assignment you two will be going undercover for might prove to be fatal, and I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to take part in anything that might result in such dire consequences.

"I accept it on behalf for both of us, Sir" Jake said without even blinking his eyes. "Jake, this is not a one-man task, you need a partner" came the Captain's reply. "Okay, I .." "Stop. I won't let you take part in this Amy" His use of her first name made her look at him questioningly. "Why not?" she wagered. "Because... I can't... I wouldn't be able to... I just, I think I can handle it on my own, that's all."

Jake wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her that he couldn't even imagine not talking to her everyday, not staring at her beautiful brown eyes as she worked next to him, not seeing her laugh as he told her a joke, but he couldn't confess to it in his boss's office. He had planned confessing for so long that this was just not the right place, or the right time, to do it.

"Well, although you may not see my value as a detective, I promise you Peralta, I knew what I was getting in to when I signed up for the job. Captain, I accept it" Amy fumed, refusing to look away from Jake's eyes. It was so typical of him, she thought, always wanting to be better than her, though they both knew she was just as smart, just as talented and just as capable of being a good cop.

"Good. You'll find your folders on your desks as regards to this case. You're dismissed." the Captain gave them a nod, signalling the end of this meeting. Amy shot up from her chair, and not even bothering to look at either one of them, she fled through the door.

"Jake" "Yes, Captain?" "You do realise that she's an important member of our squad? That taking her with you is only going to prove further beneficial to the case?" the Captain quizzed him. "Sir, even now, I'll admit it without a fraction of a doubt, she's the best detective in our god damn squad, I just..." Jake refused to look at the Captain. There was a hint of a smile from the Captain "Jake, I know that as long as you go with her, nothing will happen to her. To either of you for that matter. You'll look out for each other. You'll come back safe and sound. Trust me." Jake quietly smiled "I hope so Captain. I hope so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Amy demanded as he came out of the Captain's office.

"Amy, I just didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all, you're the best detective in our entire precinct, well except for me anyways" Jake chuckled. He could see that though the compliment seemed to have softened her up a little bit, he still wasn't off the hook.

"I can look out for myself Jake" she blushed, which caused him to melt inside, especially after she'd used his first name like that. "So, ready to start reading up?" Amy had already laid out the contents of her folder, was putting her hair up in a messy bun, and was taking out her contacts to swap them for glasses, which she claimed were much more comfortable. Even he had to admit, she looked downright adorable.

"Uh sure" he spluttered out, before she saw him looking at her with the wanting in his eyes. "Let me order some take out, it's going to be a long night". He bumped into Charles on his way to get them both some coffee. He knew exactly what she liked and had unintentionally memorised her favourite order.

"I heard the news Jake. I hope you come back, you can't ever leave us!" weeped Charles as he engulfed Jake in a bear hug. "I won't Boyle, I won't let anything happen to either of us" Jake mumbled, not taking his gaze away from Amy as she hurriedly went about learning her case contents.

"Us?" quizzed Charles. "Um, yeah, Amy's coming with me" whispered Jake. Charles stared at him, wide-eyed, "Jake, you can't take her with you. If anything happened to her, I know you would never be able to forgive yourself". Amy looked across the room, gesturing as to what was taking him so long.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Charles asked him, after all Charles had been the one who had concluded that his competitiveness and teasing was the result of affection for a certain Amy Santiago.

"I just, I haven't found the perfect moment to tell her. I'm contemplating between doing so in a private place, which would spare me the embarrassment of people watching as she turns me down or a public one, so there are witnesses in case she tries to kill me" chuckled Jake.

"You have to tell her soon Jake, in fact, I'm leaving now and everyone else has already gone. It's just the both of you in the precinct right now" Boyle mutters as he hurriedly shuffles to gather all his things, before frantically racing off to leave.


	2. Working All Night

"Here you go Amy" says Jake, as he slides her beloved macchiato, complete with hazelnut syrup, in front of her. She takes a deep gulp and grins.

"Perfect, as always" she thanks him as she resumes her work. "Listen, Amy... about the thing I was trying to talk to you about earlier? Can we talk right now?" Jake hesitates, unsure of how to put his feelings into words.

"Can you make it fast? We have a ton of work to do before morning." Santiago looks at him, expecting him to carry on. "Morning?! You plan on sleeping here tonight?!" Jake laughs. "We have to finish, don't we?" mutters Amy. "So, what did you want to talk about?" They hear a knock.

"That must be the food I ordered, we'll talk about it later, okay? You should get some food into your system" Jake goes to pay the delivery guy. He comes back with a steaming box of pepperoni pizza, and Amy smiles graciously. Just as Jake begins to open up the box, Amy puts her hand over it. "Wait here" she gets up mysteriously and heads to the kitchen "and don't start without me!"

She comes back with two paper plates, two mugs and a bottle of wine. "I eat alone most of the time, so I thought we could maybe make a meal of it?" wonders Amy, a hopeful glint in her eyes. Warmed by the intimate gesture, Jake walks over to help her set the 'table'. "I couldn't find wine glasses, so we'll have to drink it out of mugs instead" giggles Amy. Jake can't stand the sight of her being so domestic, a far cry from the tough cop he sees everyday, he wants to take her, right then and there but he knows she wouldn't return his feelings.

Together they munch on the pizza and work out how to go about their mission. They laugh and argue and finally finish their work. "This was fun Peralta" Amy admits. "So where do you want to crash tonight?" He thinks the question through, maybe it's the perfect time to admit he wants to crash together, but he senses she's downright exhausted and he should let her get some sleep, not haunt her with his confessions.

"You can take the couch, I'm not that tired anyways, besides it's almost 3 a.m.". Amy gratefully smiles and walks off to get some sleep; Jake's already making plans to surprise her with breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy wakes up to the smell of bacon drifting towards her from the kitchen. She frowns until she finally makes sense of her surroundings, she's in the precinct, she dozed off last night after she and Jake worked on their case. Slowly she recollects pieces from last night, his goofy grin as she hands him a polka-dotted mug filled with red wine, his sparkling eyes which she stares at when she knows he isn't looking and his strong hands on her back as he steadies her from crashing into the wall when she's overcome with sleep. She gulps.

Right at that moment, Jake enters, in his hands a plate of breakfast for her - with sizzling bacon, french toast with maple syrup, a bowl of cut strawberries, a flaky croissant and a bowl of greek yoghurt drizzled with pistachio nuts. She eyes the plate of food hungrily, licking her lips in turn.

"What about you?" She asks, not wanting him to go hungry. "What, you thought this mammoth plate was all for you?" he raises his eyebrow at her. "Oh" she mutters silently deflated. "I'm just kidding Santiago, eat all you want".

"No, no, please share with me" Amy looks at him with sincerity, the rich brownness in her eyes making him immediately succumb to her will. "If you insist, but only a bite" he promises. She constructs the perfect bite for him, he smirks watching her endearingly balance a piece of crispy bacon atop of a small piece of pancake, which she then rolls around her plate to cover with maple syrup. She holds the fork up to him. Slowly he moves towards it, not leaving her eyes for a single moment, before licking it off the fork. Suddenly they are both lost for words.

She looks at his inviting lips, not caring about anything, as he gazes deep into her chocolate brown eyes. They look at each other, posing an unspoken question. Are they ready for this? To blur the lines between being partners, friends and maybe more?

They don't have a chance to find out as they hear Rosa and Gina entering the building. Quickly they scramble to their feet, attempting to put as much space between them as they can before someone sees them. Rosa walks in.

"Diaz." Jake acknowledges before leaving the room.

"So, you and Jake worked all night?" asks Rosa, a slight edge to her voice, something Amy can't understand.

"Ya, we finished up going through the plans and deciding on a strategy, before he let me have the couch to sleep on" Amy answers shakily, though she's not quite sure why. It's the truth, that's all that happened. Well except for that lingering moment which Amy can't understand how to put into words. If Rosa and Gina hadn't walked in, she was sure she would have leaned in. Felt his tongue find hers. Collapsed onto the couch with an urge of wanting. At least that's what Amy had wanted so desperately to happen. She wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from. Sure, sometimes there had been a romantic spark between her and Jake but it had died out quickly before one of them could do something about it. Had he felt it too?

"For the record" Rosa begins, a smile creeping into her eyes "you two look good together, I mean it." That's all she says before turning around and heading out of the door.


	3. Feelings Arise

"Jake, before we start with the case, I really have to talk to you" Amy whispers. They're both ready for work now, they've had a shower, gotten changed, eaten breakfast and Jake has got Amy her favourite coffee. "Me too." Jake says in return.

Somehow things don't flow between them like they used to, the banter not easily coming to his lips. "Let's go to the file room" gestures Amy, "This time don't forget to lock the door" says Jake in a voice so thick with lust that Amy feels the wind being knocked out of her.

Silently they follow each other, climbing down the staircase without uttering a single syllable. Amy enters the room first, and as promised, Jake locks the door behind them.

"You go first" Jake tells her. "Are you sure? If yours is more important, then..." Amy struggles. "I'm sure, though mine is pretty important, I'm sure". Jake slowly gets his words out.

"What happened down there. In the morning. When I woke up. Between us. I want to talk about it" Amy says slowly locking her eyes onto him. Jake stays silent urging her to carry on before he reveals what he feels for her. "I've thought about what I would have done" continues Amy "had Rosa and Gina not entered at that moment".

"And?" Jake interrupts her. "What would you have done?" He's staring at her in her impeccable suit, a charcoal colour, paired with a fuchsia collar-shirt, which brings out the rosiness of her cheeks. Her hair in a ponytail, which she's previously told him is for efficiency purposes, so her hair doesn't get in the way of her work. He doesn't mind, it makes him grin when her hair bounces against his cheek. Her eyes are filled with fear right now, which just serves to enlarge them. She's shaking right now and he doesn't know why. Well, maybe he does.

"What would you have done?" asks Amy sincerely. Neither of them wanting to reveal their cards for the fear of the other person not having the same pair. Neither speaks. Silently staring at each other. Amy stares at Jake with his scruffy tie hanging around his neck, above which his jawline hangs, sharp and strong. She travels up to his eyes, they're staring at her with the same level of intensity. Slowly she bites her lips, encouraging him to continue. As she releases her lower lip, which is now plump and ever-so-slightly bruised, he can't take it. He doesn't have the urge to control himself, but though he is almost certain, he doesn't know for sure.

"Amy" he asks in such a small voice, that she barely hears him "What do you think of me?" "I think you're clumsy, arrogant and immature" she starts, as he feels the life leave his eyes, "at the same time you're endearing, loyal and... the best partner I've ever had the pleasure of working with" she blushes her cheeks now glowing red.

"And which one outweighs the other?" asks Jake, he knows that if she says the latter he will be the happiest man on Earth.

"You wanted to tell me something too Jake, let's hear it." Amy fights for the control. She too doesn't want to tell him how he feels because she is not one hundred percent sure that he feels the same. And suddenly Jake can't take this any longer. He can't not have her up against him. He slowly lifts his hand up to her face, tucking the one stray piece of hair behind her ear. He readies himself, slowly, painstakingly slowly, he moves towards her. She gasps as he places his hands around the back.

"Amy Santiago, I am hopelessly in love with you" he admits and he leans in to kiss her. Softly, lightly, with their lips just brushing. It's more of an eager question than a statement. He pulls back as he waits for her to continue, getting caught up in her vanilla musk. And before she realises it, Amy whispers "me too" and its all over.

The innocence of it all has magically disappeared. The two lunge at each other, lips devouring each other, really tasting each other for the first time. He's consumed by her, her smell, her taste, her presence. Slowly he coaxes her to widen their kiss, opening her mouth with his tongue. But it's not enough. They both want, they both crave more.

"It's locked?" Amy hesitates in asking, not wanting to stop this. "I promise." is all Jake says before they're at it again. His hands are covering her cheeks which are redder than ever, while hers tangle into his hair. Slowly, almost as if coming back to reality, Jake raises an eyebrow at her. They both know what the question means means. Amy nods. And its weeks, its months, its years of pent-up frustrations finally coming out into the open. Jake picks her up in his arms and carries her over to the desk, while she claws at his shirt, lips still tangled together. She helps him undo his tie, and almost tears his shirt apart in attempting to take it off. "Calm down Santiago" Jake chuckles, but they both want this.

He helps her with his shirt as he leaves a trail of kisses descending from her neck. With his head buried inside of her neck, he smells her and he's intoxicated. He can't believe this is happening and he never wants it to stop. She gasps as he pulls away her suit and her shirt in one quick motion. He stares down at the red, lace-y concoction she's wearing. It's perfect, she's perfect. He proceeds to remove it. And there they are, staring at him. Santiago's blushing, he's quick to assure her that they're perfect, she's perfect. He eagerly sets to work on them, biting, yanking, sucking as she hisses against his ear. Suddenly it's rough, it's all rough, no more sweet talk or gentle smiles. He's never seen her like this, she's so... wild. And he loves it.

She moves to unbuckle his trousers, and he makes his way down her stomach, breathing in slowly, blowing out harshly. Suddenly, both pants are off, with just two pieces of fabric separating them. Amy moves to stroke him over his briefs but he mumbles against her ear that theres no time to waste.

"Condom?" She asks in a breathy voice which makes his need even worse. "It was in my pocket" Jake eyes his trousers which are now a good distance away from him, touching the wall. "I'll get" murmurs Amy lunging for them but there's no time. As she goes to pick them up, he has her pinned against the wall.

He yanks her underwear from behind her, as he hears her taking in a sharp breath. Wasting no time, he puts one finger inside her and she's panting, she's gasping for more. Soon another finger joins her and he attempts to remove his briefs. Suddenly both fingers disappear and Amy whines at the loss of contact. However they are replaced by a much more satisfying presence as Jake pumps his dick into her.

This is beyond even his wildest fantasies; here he has Amy Santiago pinned up against the wall as he proceeds to take her from behind. "Harder, faster" moans Amy and Jake is too quick to comply. Slowly they're wearing themselves out, adjusting their rhythms and picking up the pace until finally Amy reaches her orgasm and collapses in front of him, in a few pumps he's done too, and they fall against the ground unclothed and sweaty. "That was incredible" purrs Amy from under him.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Now their faces are white as they stare at the locked door. It could be anyone but here they are with no way of answering the door. Quickly Amy tries to put on her clothes, and Jake asks "who is it?" "It's Gina" comes the reply. "Jake what are you doing in here? And have you seen Amy?" Jake quickly turns to Amy and she's almost fully dressed, she shakes her head. "Nope, haven't seen her" mumbles Jake. "Will you let me in? Why is it locked anyway?" quizzes Gina. "It's for an .. uhh.. top secret assignment that Holt's making me do. Can you come back in like ten minutes" Jake efficiently lies. "Fine, but I can tell something's going on" he can hear Gina's voice fade away.

"So we should probably get out of here" he gestures to Amy, who has a huge smile on her face, "and control your face, I don't want the whole world to know how satisfying I am" Jake winks. Amy groans and proceeds to unlock the door. "So what exactly are we now?" she gathers up the courage to ask. In reply he promptly gives her a gentle kiss. "What do you want us to be?"


End file.
